cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial Guard
15 |totalstrength = 198,193 |monthchange = 151,343 to 198,193 |avgstrength = 13,213 |totalnukes = 60 |rank = |score = 0.90 }} The Imperial Guard (TIG) is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on September 4, 2010 by Sparhawk after leaving Sparta. History *'September 4, 2010' - The Imperial Guard is founded by Sparhawk *'September 19, 2010' - The Imperial Guard reaches 10 members *'September 26, 2010' - Declaration of Existence is posted, alongside a protectorate pact with Sparta *'October 8, 2010' - NS breaks 150k Charter The Rules and Regulations of the Imperial Guard I. Preamble This Document is meant to set out the structure, rights and regulations of the Imperial Guard. All member nations of the Imperial Guard agree to the set rules and regulations presented in this charter. II. The Principles of the Imperial Guard The underlying principles of the Imperial Guard and all Guardsmen is our loyalty to one another, and above all, our alliance. All Guardsmen pledge to remain loyal to the alliance, no matter the odds, for we all know that the Imperial Guard will never fall as long as we stand together. Through unity we shall ensure that our magnificent Imperium is defended from its enemies. III. Applying for Membership In applying for membership, you must recognise that the Imperial Guard is an alliance based in the Black sphere. Nations over 10,000 ns may be granted temporary exemptions from switching colours but anyone under must switch to Black sphere before applying. The application process is quite simple. Creating a new topic in the Sign Up board with the appropriate details will be sufficient for us to consider your membership application IV. Command Structure of the Imperial Guard Warmaster The Warmaster is the supreme leader of the Imperial Guard, able to direct our alliance anywhere he/she desires. His/her powers and duties are numerous, and include, but are not limited to: * Only the Warmaster may issue a declaration of war on a foreign alliance. * The Warmaster shall remain Warmaster until he/she resigns. If such an event occurs, a successor shall be named by said Warmaster. * The Warmaster can veto any decision passed by the General Staff. * The Warmaster has the power to suspend or expel a nation from the Imperial Guard without the permission of the General Staff. * Only the Warmaster may authorise the use of nuclear warheads. Removal If the General Staff feel the Warmaster is not acting in the best interests of the Imperial Guard, a vote can be cast in the Commissariat. If a 75% majority decides the Warmaster unfit to continue his leadership then the General Staff and former Warmaster will make a joint decision for a replacement. General Staff of the Imperial Guard Effectively the Warmaster's right hand men within the alliance, the General Staff are the designated heads of each department within the Imperial Guard. The Heads of Departments are as follows: High Inquisitor - Ordo Xenos (Foreign Affairs) Lord General - Imperial Guard (Defense) Commissar-General - Commissariat (Internal Affairs) Master Munitorum - Departmento Munitorum (Economy) For appointments, the Warmaster will nominate a Department Head to a specific Government Department. Should the Officio Tactica start a debate about a Department Head and disapprove with a 75% majority, the Warmaster will nominate a new Department Head. General Staff Succession If a Department Head is not able to do their job for a certain period of time, the Warmaster may replace said Department Head without notification. Deputy General Staff of the Imperial Guard * Deputy General Staff are assistants to the General Staff. Each Department Head may appoint their Deputy with the Warmaster's approval. Inquisitor Lord - Ordo Xenos (Foreign Affairs) Marshal - Imperial Guard (Defense) Commissar-Captain - Commissariat (Internal Affairs) Prefectus Munitorum - Departmento Munitorum (Economy) * Deputies have the same mask as the General Staff, but report to General Staff for duties and responsibilities. The Officio Tactica The Officio Tactica is the voice of the people within Imperial Guard. All member nations of the Imperial Guard may vote for up to 8 candidates in the elections which are held on the first day every four months. * There are 8 members of the Officio Tactica. * Senior government is not eligible to run for the Officio Tactica. * Members of the Officio Tactica are assigned as liaisons to departments in multiples of two. Each member's background history and specialities will determine where each liaison goes. If it's left undecided for more than 3 days after each election, the Commissar-General will decide for them. * Should a tie exist in a vote between the nominees for the Officio Tactica, the Warmaster will be the tiebreaker. Predetermined duties of the Officio Tactica: * Ratify new treaties proposed by the Warmaster in peacetime. * Listen to suggestions, comments and concerns of general Imperial Guard membership. Offico Tactica Removal * A member of the Officio Tactica can be removed if the Warmaster or a 75% majority of the Offico Tactica agree. A 48 hour nomination and election period will be held if such an event occurs. V. Imperial Guard Law The rules of the Imperial Guard must be adhered to at all times in order to uphold her honour and integrity. Failure to abide by these very simple rules will result in severe ramifications against the perpetrator. Betrayal or embarrassment of the Imperial Guard is never an option. * While military prowess is of course encouraged within the Imperial Guard, no member nation may attack nations without prior consent from a commanding military officer. * Being a member of another alliance while in the Imperial Guard is strictly prohibited. * Nuclear Weapons may only be launched with approval by the Warmaster. * No member of the Imperial Guard may conduct espionage on any Alliance or pass classified intelligence to any Alliance or third party. * The use of in-game spies without prior approval from either the Warmaster or Lord General is prohibited. Punishment Hearings * It is the job of the Commissariat to decide punishment of Imperial Guardsmen who break Imperial Guard laws. * These hearings will be held in the private area of the Commissariat, entitled 'Court Martial'. * The defendant shall be given the opportunity to defend his actions, the Commisariat shall take his testimony into account. * When a decision has been made the Court Martial thread will be locked and made public for all Imperial Guardsmen to see. * The Commissariat is the Judge and the Jury of the trial. * The Commissar-General can overturn any punishment decision if urgent situations require actions or the punishment is deemed detrimental to the alliance as a whole. The Imperial Guard Treaties